The will and curse of wind (new version)
by kunashgi448
Summary: Romeo Conbolt is resigned to his problems, an ordinary civilian, having two sisters with a shitty attitude, a guild and parents who ignore his existence, until he discovers his original power of Devil-Killer. Opting to join forces with Naruto Uzumaki, an ex-ninja seeking to prove his path, and Zera Lizard, a soul with pending issues, welcome to a new war games DarkNaruto, Gore, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**P.S: I ask for your understanding, English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors if someone wants to help me with the correction (be my beta), send PM!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Life is not a fairy tale.**

.

.

"Naruto, three o'clock."

"Roger that"

The forest was the dawn of another battle for the ninjas. On the border of the land of fire and rain, there was a group of rouge shinobis, with the objective of forming their inferior version of Akatsuki. Why? That doesn't matter.

"Stop hiding your stupid brat!" The leader yeller. He was a shinobi of the rain, a former follower of Pain.

"Rasengan!"

An explosion sounds off north of his position. A man with brown hair and a dazzling blue scarf, raised his hand, pointing his thumb down, "It's over."

"Pay for your crimes, Zaku of the rain." He froze in fear when he felt a kunai on his neck. In the corner of his eye, he could see a ninja from the hidden leaf village holding the weapon with a fierce stare.

"You're..." the injured man uttered.

"The massacre of the grass is now avenged, "whispered Konohamaru, moving the bodies of the enemy. He turned around and looked at Naruto. Both knew that it was for the best, the organization had to be eradicated. If it hadn't been the leaf, and the other four great Nations may have done it soon.

"Let's go," the blonde ninja spoke, taking evidence to show the success of their mission. Since they didn't have a permit from the hidden village of the rain to be on their territory, Naruto used the technique of his father, flashing them both directly to the office of the Hokage. They lightly knocked on the door, waiting patiently.

"Come in."

Naruto opened the door when he heard the sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. The copy ninja finished organizing his paperwork, before looking directly at the eyes. Proof that the rebel group had been annihilated.

"Both of you good work. We hadn't encountered a case like this since the last war. It was necessary to extinguish the flame before it becomes a wildfire," Kakashi spoke as he relaxed in his chair. He'd sent his two best ninjas for this mission for a reason. *

"It wasn't that hard of a mission, Lord Hokage" Konohamaru added thoughtfully, as he should be in front of the leader of the village.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, we have approved your application to become sensei of a genin group. Introduce yourself tomorrow at six o'clock in the academy for capitation. Dismissed" Konohamaru retired from office in a circle of smoke leaving a silent Naruto with his former sensei.

"My apologies for having charged you with so much responsibility suddenly, but it was necessary."

"It's fine, but just that I didn't expect it to return to this" said Naruto being sincere.

"It is the essence of the Shinobi. There can be no comprehensive peace for all. There will always be people falling in hate or having different ideas. It's impossible to change" answered Kakashi. It was inevitable. The five great Nations were united. However, rebel factions of the rain and sound complicated everything. Especially with the sound disorder since their snake sannin was missing.

"...".

"I will give you a few free days so can rest for future missions. Go to eat some ramen, that always encourages you. Bring back the old imperative and impulsive idiot Naruto." Kakashi joked.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi who always knew how to lift him emotionally. "The old Ichiraku doesn't work this week. Remember? His daughter is getting married in six days.

"That's right. I need to prepare a gift for both. Thank you for reminding me." Kakashi spoke.

"No problem, I'll settle with the instant ramen," and with, that Naruto also disappeared.

The secretary entered a few moments later with a monumental pile of documents. "Lord Hokage, I need you to check, modify and sign this commercial treaty with the hidden mist. It's urgent."

The sixth sighed. Who would've thought that being the Hokage would include so much work? No opportunity to read the last volume of his favorite novel.

Naruto walked into his apartment. He may have grown, but his home was still a dump, all messy and dirty. He prepared special ramen and began to eat, still wearing the Konoha military uniform. It only highlighted his orange t-shirt. He shuffled on a green jacket and watched the fog that covered the village. It was boring to have free days, especially with no one around. All his friends were on missions, and soon Konohamaru would be a sensei. Sasuke was still researching the history of the Kaguya clan, among other things as well.

"I wish I had the chance to say goodbye" those were the last memories Naruto Uzumaki remembered from his last day in the village, in his reality, now he was here, in a strange dimensional plane, listening as they argued over useless topics.

"I already said it. If all of you want to achieve your objectives, both in your old world, as in the new one, you must be the first to obtain the ten limbo relics, in order to obtain the right to win" said a voice, nobody of those present could know where it came from, they could not even move.

"This is stupid, why don't we do it between us? I see illogical to involve some teenagers and ghosts in this" the voice of an old man was heard in that place, without understanding the reason for all this.

"Simple, they need you as much as you need them, you have control of the chakra, the young humans have the purity of natural energy unknowingly, and spirits are the containers of limbo. The three requirements to achieve the ultimate goal, without having one of this pieces, it doesn't matter if your team kill the others, it will be in vain" the voice answered with total calmness.

"Ah, shit, I hope that finding the right allies for this, I don't want deadlift with me" the voice of a woman complained, with her crossed arms.

"All of you can research the whole continent. The spirits will only serve as guides. The important thing is to choose your students because they will have the greatest weight, a bad choice and you are dead. There are also ten unique types of Killers, Dragon, God, Demon, Devil, Phoenix, Angel, Fairy, Spirit, Sppringan and Cosmo. It's in your hands. I wish you all bad luck" with this the voice faded, leaving those ten figures alone.

"You know I never liked this idea" Naruto said, with crossed arms, clearly annoyed.

"I know Naruto, but you know as much as everyone the current situation, we must do this" answered a shorter figure in stature than him, but that his voice felt wisdom.

"Well, if you find the peaceful solution, you tell us, for now, Naruto, everyone by their side."

"Come on, Utakata...".

"You don't understand Naruto" another figure interrupted him, with mocking voice "this is about what has always been discussed among all of us...who is the best, the past in the past, this is the now, and I'm going to kick the ass...see you soon" the figure was disconnected from the plane, followed by the rest, the seconds passed, leaving only Naruto and a shadow at his side, looking at him.

"I apologize Naruto, thanks, for everything" with those words, Naruto was left alone, what a shit, however, he understood, he understood them.

"Now I regretted having released their souls years ago, I believe that life will not have a beautiful future" Naruto thought, in how all change, of how to be at peace, that hatred grows within all of them, one that never changed, because the ten jinchuriki, would always have this cruel destiny.

* * *

Six months pass since the final reunion, at least on this dimensional plane, Naruto knew that he was in a place called Fiore, the abundance of natural energy was ridiculously bigger than in his world.

Naruto was devoted to traveling aimlessly, investigating, analyzing, doing work for paying for food and lodging. Naruto walked through a coast town, accustomed to the looks for his strange clothes. He still had his Konoha military uniform, it reminded him home, and it is more comfortable than the cloth here. He reached the coastline, where saw an idiot showing off his firepower.

"Genjutsu...a very basic one" the ninja though, it was clear that this man was a fraud, so Naruto approached slowly, he presumed to be a Macao Conbolt, he didn't know that his potential student was someone with a family reputation.

"Sure lady, I am the father of the promises of the fairies, Juliet and Rosalina Conbolt, I am just divorced and I accept any proposals."

"What about Romeo Conbolt?" asked Naruto in front of the man, a little extra information wouldn't hurt.

"Who?...oh yeah, the black sheep of the family, it's a pity that he doesn't have magic, he's just a good for nothing with..." Naruto connected a kick in the jaw of this man before he can finish the sentence, performing the technique of his best friend on this, Lions Barrage

"Being a fraud does not entitle you to talk about anyone like that. Besides, I'm sure this ring you're wearing is illegal." the blond crushed the ring, freeing the girls from the love spell, all the women took care of making this poor creature scream in pain.

"Bored" with that word in his mind, the now ex-ninja walked to the beach with his hands in his bags, ignoring the group of worms that tried to help the fraud, trying without much success with the arrival of the royal guard, Naruto started walking through the water, not knowing that someone had taken a picture of him.

"Cool, that guy is so cool that it will be on the cover of next month's magazine," said reporter said, before running for his exclusive report, after some rumors, finally he had evidence of the orange flash exist.

The road to the sea was annoying, but at last, Naruto reached the famous island, a small explosion appeared on his shoulder, revealing Kurama in miniature.

"Here it is," Kurama said to keep Naruto from getting lost, again.

"Every day I feel more in a fairy tale world" with that said, both entered the island, using Kurama companion to guide him to the exact place, in the middle of a path that led to some very ancient ruins.

"Well, let's do this already" cut the part of the parchment that contained the seal, put it in position, cut himself the palm of his hand with a kunai, staining with blood all the seal, Naruto got on his knees to start the seals.

 **Rat, Dog, Bird, Horse, Snake, Hare, Dog, Ram, Rabbit, Bird, Rat, Hare, Tiger.**

 **Secret Art Ninja: Shinigami Tensei.**

Naruto place both hands on the seal, with all of Kurama's chakra, applied, little by little, watch as the figure becomes clear, a young girl, with dark brown hair tied in two pigtails, an orange dress with yellow, opaque brown eyes, with black socks that covered all his legs, with gray boots.

"...Ehh, how come back here? Mavis?" asked the girl, bewildered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rest, but I need your help" said Naruto getting up, with a little sweat on his forehead, well, that technique had worn out more than expected.

"Who are you? And what kind of ridiculous clothes is that?" well, at least this ghost had a sense of humor.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to ask for your support, I need your help in some matters, I know you have a story with this place" Naruto showed her the parchment with the photo of the place, but what left the spirit surprised was the badge behind it.

"If we go to that place, I'll go, I'd like to see the guild, I don't even know how much time has passed since I passed away" she didn't feel the negative energy around him, so she almost discarded that his summoner was an evil person.

"I'm not updated with the dates either, at least you know where this place is, I'll explain everything along the way."

"What a blessing, I'm tired with your infallible sense of direction is so bad" Kuruma whispered, mocking his colleague.

"Shut up! As if you help a lot!" this provoked a light laugh from the ghost girl, giving a good signal, this started well.

"Okay, we need to move, but first, could you tell me your name?" Naruto asked politely, to which she replied smiling.

"I'm Zera Lizard, but call me just Zera, nice to meet you Naruto."

"I'm surprised you trust strangers so much" the nine-tailed fox said,

"As a spirit, I can see the souls of both of you. I see that you have good reasons to return my soul from death. Also, Naruto has a rather peculiar aura, it brings back memories of my old life" said Zera keeping her smile, explaining her thoughts of a few moments ago.

"Keep that topic for the road Zera, to your old guild" Naruto replied smiling slightly, starting his way to find the Wind Killer, Romeo Conbolt, to train him, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

My life? All the crap that I've had to endure, the routine was only to bear it and accept it. Lying on a tree branch, I watched the sunset. The sunset of another day, the thing that relaxed me. But tomorrow had to be particular because it was my birthday, sixteen years of existence, without a fixed purpose, nothing.

"Romeo!" at the exact time, as always, someone shouted my name to return me to reality, although it was not intentional.

"Something happens?" Romeo asked calmly, knowing where the conversation would go.

"First, you skipped your afternoon classes. Second, you fought with another student, again. And third, you have to go to the celebration with your sisters." Lissana said, with calm patience. He'd never understood where she got that from, from her family, ha, nice joke.

"I already approved all the subjects. My work limit allows me to get this kind of rest. The fight was to show a bully not to mess with girls...and I don't want to go" Romeo said, resting his back against the trunk, without hindering his view of the sunset.

"I can understand the first two points for now, but they are your sisters, is an achievement that is very important for both, as a brother, you must support your family." to blackmail him again? Both had been selected to participate in this year's grand magical games, demonstrating a magic talent comparable to Laxus and Erza, while he was a vacuum magic egg, with no goals at all, or a life purpose, no thanks.

"With my parents, they have more than enough. Furthermore, you know that I have work tomorrow morning" Romeo try to argue but he knew, it was in vain. Avoiding a beating, he jumped out of the branch and followed Lissana to the guild.

"Your parents only give them proper attention for their talent, although, I admit that they are morons for letting you so apart."

Romeo only sighed tiredly. He was glad to talk with Lissana. After Lucy join Fairy Tail years ago, she understood a little bit of his pain of being ignored. His father, Macao Conbolt, is a purple fire wizard. Unfortunately, a small drinking problem hurt is mage reputation. His mother, Enno Conbolt, was a ballerina. Seeing the possibility of making known the Conbolt surname in Fiore using her daughters to open a dance studio on Crocus.

"I will go, congratulate both and then I leave, directly to my bed." Romeo thought merely. He hated being in the guild. He felt so excluded, it's a place for wizards. Romeo would never be a wizard, only because his family could be there, but in his almost sixteen years of life, he could count with his fingers, of only one hand, the times Romeo enter the guild for his own will. Inside the guild, as usual, everything was the same. A doomsday scenario for his mind, stupid fights here, flying tables over there, people took alcohol to the head, God, was too much.

"So, the other guilds came too." he said when he saw a ship stationed near the guild, with a ridiculous design of a pony.

"They are friends of Fairy Tail, Ichiya came to talk to the master, not to mention that Chelia is Juliet´s and Rosalina´s friend."

If a God exists, he hates him so much. He would now have to endure the girl's crew. Romeo stepped into the hall, ignoring Lissana's greeting to the guild. Lost among people, he saw the famous team Natsu do what they do best. Send everything to shit. Romeo never understood how the guild paid for their damage.

"Let's make this quick" he whispered to himself, putting on his hood. View, his twin sister, Juliet Conbolt, the promise of the fairies, wizard of purple fire and rainbow fire, trained by Natsu and Makarov in person, the sensation of the guild made it woman, a girl that always had what she wants, a daddy and mommy child, adds her unbearable character and boom, a real bitch.

To complete the sister duo, Rosalina Conbolt, older for two years candidate to be wizard class S next year, for things of life, she was born with lost magic power, a powerful blue fire, plus the rainbow fire that comes from family. The student of the best wizard of the guild, Gildarts Clive, also, she is Erza´s best friend, with an attitude similar to that of his twin, a double bitch.

"...We will train together. It will be awesome Juliet" Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer, Juliet's best friend. Unlike Juliet, Wendy has a more friendly personality, even developed some teenage attraction to her, but it wasn't worth it, just a pre-teenager blind love. It was only by the physical, years ago, they have been friends, but Romeo decided to step apart, choosing not to be a part of anything related to the guild. Sometimes, she still wants to talk to him more, but he always left before that happened.

"No matter you are together, we will win this year" Chelia Blendy, from Lamie Scale, same as Wendy, she had Sky magic. To be more precise, Sky God Slayer. She spends all her time saying stupid things about love. She has a particular air of superiority by this magic. If he was honest, Romeo didn't like her, but he admitted, Chelia is the hottest girl of his age. The girls stop laughing when they notice him.

"Congratulations Juliet" Romeo forced his voice to be cheerful, but it only ended up being cold and dry.

"It's about time brother, although I would like a more cheerful attitude."

Romeo decides to stay silent.

"It seems that a cat has caught your brother´s tongue."

Even though Chelia´s joke was to relax the suddenly tense atmosphere, Romeo preferred to take it as a cruel mockery.

"Come on girls, don't be so mean with Romeo-kun" said Wendy trying to defend him. Being honest, Wendy is weird, protecting him, even after all that happened between them.

"It's alright Wendy. It's the law of nature that the weak creature obeys the strong one" Juliet grabbed Romeo by his jacket hoping to get a reaction.

Romeo maintained his calm expression, not bothering over his sister.

"Juliet, Natsu wants to keep fighting flames...what's going on?" appeared his mother and big sister to the scene, incredible.

"Romeo insulted me" Something Romeo should admit, Juliet was a master in the art of lying. His mother slapped him, hard. It's happened so many time that it doesn't hurt anymore.

"Apologize now, Romeo."

In the corner of his eye, he saw his father in an alcoholic coma by his tenth beer jar, what a shit example of a father, but very close by, a chance.

"Oh, my most sincere apology, Princess Juliet, the great mage who creates the light of hope that the world needs, and, with your flatulence, creates the perfect poison that can even kill up to an army of Vulcans."

Romeo responded with great sarcasm, except the last part, that it was very accurate, achieving its goal of shaming her, someone touched his back and disappeared among the people, Enno demanded to return.

"Let him go, mom, tomorrow we will punish him together" said Rosalina, drinking her smoothie, and walking back to help Erza to stop Natsu and Gray fight.

"Although Romeo is rate and cold, I love when he uses his sarcasm on you" admitted Chelia, looking at where the brother of her friend was, is an attractive option to try. Out of the conversation, Wendy was thoughtful and concluded. She would finally speak with Romeo.

On the outskirts of Guild, Romeo walked with a tiny smile, with hands in his pockets, playing with his key.

"Do you know what awaits you tomorrow?" asked a girl with dark green hair and eyes and pale skin.

"As always Shina, a beating, but I will some have time, tomorrow I work" said Romeo calmly, Shina Yuuki, in theory, she was his best friend, had teleportation magic, although, she could only move in a nine-hundred-meter radius for now. Their parents were in Twilight Ogre, the local rival of Fairy Tail, it was partly that, which meant they could visit the park on the south side of Magnolia at the same time. As children, it took time, but they finally had the confidence to speak, living similar story's, the rest is old history.

"I will prepare the medical kit, seriously, when will you reveal?" ask Shina, although she was very concerned, she could not prove it, was that kind people that maintain the same expression in all the situation, in addition to her neutral speech.

"When I finally have the money to get out, I found a decent apartment to live in for about two months, just need little more time."

"Work hard Romeo."

His quiet voice is why he liked to be with Shina, all he could see on her was normal, calm, knowing that she'd listen to him. From the corner of his eye saw a figure standing on a light pole. A shade mumbles, stressing that blue eyes and blonde hair tousled, instead it to look at it.

"Is something wrong?" already turning to see his friend, then back. The shadow wasn't there, maybe a mental illusion.

"Nothing, well, I have to go." both give a short hug, Shina placed his hand on her left cheek, it was something that they always did, but ignored the reason. Once separated, he went on his way home, being seen by the shadow far away.

" **So that is him"** whispered Kurama, resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, I cannot help identifying with him, but that look in his eyes, I must focus that energy in a correct direction, believe it" answered Naruto with a smile.

"Then, tomorrow?" ask Zera to confirm.

"Tomorrow" with that he disappeared to prepare everything for the next morning.

Romeo rose early in the morning. His family should be still in the guild, something he should take advantage of it. He moved and put on his clothes. A white shirt, a grey jacket with a hoodie and black jeans. It was typical of him. He headed to the outskirts, making his way to work.

"Good morning, Akiri-san."

"Good morning little Romeo, I'm sorry that there's a lot of work today, but it's the supplier's day to arrive." said an elderly woman, responsible for trade jobs, she is like a grandmother to Romeo.

"Don't worry, work never makes distinctions" he replied, ready to go to his locker, when the old woman stops him gently, showing him a basket with curious yellow fruit.

"Happy birthday Romeo, this is the fruit of the mountain to the north, Hargeon, that you like so much, I ordered them just for you.

"Thank you so much, I promise to enjoy them," took one out of the basket for breakfast. Then, grabbing a broom, faithful friend, yes, his work was to sweep the area, trying to keep it clean, it sounded simple, but he was getting tired, a thousand Jewels hourly pay was worth it though.

"Let's go" start to play with the broom as always, moving very well around his body. The day was average. For his bad luck, time passed very fast, approaching the time of the confrontation, he had to plan how to react to every situation, but at the end, he was already accustomed, that was his routine of life.

"Give us all the old money!" arriving at his post, saw a group of bandits, about five, targeting Akiri with their weapons.

"Romeo, call the guard!" cried the old woman, caught by the panic, but he was in shock, this was not his routine, how should he react to this, Romeo felt a blow on the head, so hard that send him flying, crashing against a post of vegetables.

"You don't say nothing child" said one of the robbers, who had attacked him from behind, Romeo stood with difficulty, with a considerable cut in the forehead, starting to bleed severely.

"Leave her alone!" I tried to defend the old lady, but then a white sound enters to his senses, his eyes couldn't open up more, she is falling to the ground, shot in the chest. Inert, bastards, by rage, took his broom to attack him, passing something even more unusual, cutting the villain that shot her, killing him accidentally, being excited for what was unaware of the details.

"If any of you bastards reshoot those weapons, I am going to kill you," he warned with a voice hoarse and angry, scaring the bandits, who escaped, thinking he was a wizard. Romeo bent down to see Akiri, surprised that the hole in the chest by the action of the young, I wasn't, Akiri was alive and healthy, so he turns to the broom.

"From where the hell came this?" now the broom was a sword with a grey sheet, with a handle black, with a small hollow on the middle, a weapon to have in it is a possession, felt more strength and increased speed.

"That sword is my gift for your birthday" Romeo turns his head, seeing the same man in better detail, sitting on the bodies of the bandits, the area was empty, all were scared to call the authority, who's listened at a distance, in a blink. Romeo was in the eastern forest with the young. This man surpasses Shina for some much. The east woods was at least forty kilometers from the market.

"Who are you?" ask Romeo distrustful, without showing fear, what young blonde put his hand in his hair, smiling in a particular way.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your friend and guide on the journey that you are going to start. Romeo Conbolt, possessor of the Wind Devil Killer" well, at least his routine was breaking completely today, for better or for worse, feeling a presence behind, dump his body, surprised that a girl of his age float and had its transparent body.

"Don't panic, after all, I am a spirit, a pleasure finally meets you, Romeo, my name is Zera, I will be your master in the management of the elemental wind power" Romeo stayed silent, without know how to process all at once, had to hold a tree.

"Don't know if I should celebrate or regret my luck."

.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like this new version, the full explanation is in the next chapter, please read it, and do not forget to review.**


	2. New version, AN

**Hello everyone, if anyone for some reason, still waiting for this fic, I apologize I leave this abandoned, my beta leave me, and start to forget this fic. When I reread it months later, I realized that I did things too fast, Romeo, to be a boy without magic, two chapters later, he goes crazy and joins to a band, without explanation, without transcendence, forgetting my primary objective, the consequence can cause long-term abuse. If anyone remembers chapter two and three, which will erase, consider them as future spoilers, now I will take this more calmly.**

 **I will make it clear, this it is NOT my priority at now, I will TRY to update more often, even if it is every two months. If you want to help me clarify my ideas, and streamline the process, you can be my beta, yes, I am looking for more beta, also help me with the grammar, if you are interested (which would be a miracle), send PM.**

 **About the couples. I am sorry to tell you that this will not have a big harem. Romeo will have his intercourse with Wendy, Chelia, and others OC female characters. For Naruto, Zera will be the main one. However, I can take into account TWO more girls, something more secondary. You can leave your options in the comments. The only requirement is simple: she doesn't have to be part of Fairy Tail or allied guilds. Maybe I'll limit your options a little bit, but I think you have other exciting options,**

 **Anyway, I apologize and hope for the best, Kuna out.**


End file.
